


i'd walk to you if i had no other way

by jilixcore



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: :((, Attempt at Humor, Bang Chan & Lee Minho | Lee Know are Best Friends, Bang Chan is Whipped, Bang Chan is an old man, Established Relationship, Everyone Loves Yang Jeongin | I.N, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Found Family, Han Jisung | Han & Lee Felix are Best Friends, Han Jisung | Han is a Ray of Sunshine, Lee Minho | Lee Know is Whipped, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Mean Girls References, Minor Bang Chan/Lee Felix, Minor Hwang Hyunjin/Seo Changbin, No Beta, SO TRUE (1), So True, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, We Die Like Men, author is not okay, heart eyes motherfucker, i just want what they have yk.., minho is whipped for all of them tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 16:48:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29228748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jilixcore/pseuds/jilixcore
Summary: "Is that my hoodie, Jisungie?" Minho asks, squinting his eyes at the all familiar design of his old high school's logo.Red creeps up on Jisung's face as he huffs. "How can you be so sure?""That's literally my school's name and logo at your chest." He squints his eyes more, trying to read what was written below the logo. "Or maybe your name is also 'Lee Minho'?"Jisung pouts for getting caught and Minho wants to kiss him stupidly on his stupid perfect lips. "Hey! Who knows? Maybe I did attend your school. Who do you think kept putting all those love notes on your locker?""So it was you putting them there. You should've said so before, then. We could have been dating all this time."Or: the events that led Minho and Chan (and the other kids) sneaking out of their dorms in the middle of the night just to show Jisung and Felix the Eiffel Tower.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Lee Felix, Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Hwang Hyunjin/Seo Changbin
Comments: 7
Kudos: 123





	i'd walk to you if i had no other way

**Author's Note:**

> :")) i have no explanation why i wanna write this i just saw that tiktok of those girls where their bfs sneaked out to show them the eiffel tower and im like o my god thats such a chan and minho thing to do
> 
> this has been sitting on my ao3 draft ready to rot on feb 12 bc well im lazy and got distracted by playing video games so
> 
> this was also supposedly just minsung and chanlix but i got soft for stray kids 
> 
> title is from hey there delilah by plain white t's bc ive been rewatching louis tomlinson's x factor audition non stop god i fucking love that man
> 
> scream at me on [ twitter ](https://twitter.com/gemophobia)

Minho coos at the sight of his boyfriend through his phone, fingers lightly thumbing across his phone screen where Jisung’s cheeks are puffing out on a pout. He can’t help it, not when the younger is all bundled up adorably on his bed.

“Ah, what did I tell you, Jisungie? You should’ve started them earlier.” Minho sips on his iced americano as the younger whines.

“I did!” Minho nearly chokes on the way Jisung’s cheeks puff out more which is, apparently, possible. “I'm finished with most of my assignments but we have a group project and the tasks were already given out to us weeks ago and Lix and I are in charge of editing and finalizing it and literally our other group mates are unreachable-"

"Baby, breathe."

"-One of them told us he can’t go to our meetings because his grandma died-”

“Well, that’s unfortunate? What’s wrong with that?”

“-thrice. Just how many grandmas does he have and why are they still alive?”

Minho snorts- bad idea- as he’s drinking and have have to support the coffee that spilled from his mouth to avoid wetting his lap. He can hear Felix laughing from somewhere in the room on the other side. “Ah, You made me make a mess.” he hears his boyfriend giggle and he smiles, lightly patting his lap with a napkin. "Anyway, just what are you even supposed to do that makes you think you have to.. pull an all-nighter?"

"Well," Minho watches Jisung as the other leans back on his swiveling chair, gaze fixated on the column of his boyfriend's throat. "I have a final on.. well, it's Monday morning here and I have two finals for tomorrow? and I still have to finish writing one paper due on.."

Jisung picks up a what seems like a planner on his table before flicking it open. "Huh? Tomorrow too. And the group project I told you is also due on Wednesday and also the paper.. ah, fuck."

Jisung whispers the last part but Minho's phone still picked the audio up and Minho can lightly hear the panic on the younger's voice. "You alright, darling?" Minho softly says. Jisung looks up from his planner with brows furrowed and Minho almost booked a flight to Seoul right then and there, anything to brush away that look on Jisung's face. Jisung gives him a tight-lipped smile, nodding. "Yeah. We'll.. we'll manage. Just overwhelm s'all, hyungie."

And fuck, Minho is a soft man who has a soft heart (despite what Seungmin might say) and he has a lot of finals to study for and a dance project he's working on for one of his class and yet, "Hey, want me to stay up all night with you?"

Jisung sputters on the other line. "Eh? No way! You have a lot to do too, hyung. I can't just hog you away from your works." 

"You're not 'hogging' me, Jisung-ah. I'm also gonna be doing my works while you do yours." Minho rolls his eyes but still smiles. Jisung seems to be contemplating the whole proposition, biting his lower lips and really, Minho just misses the younger so much. With him being in France and Jisung in Korea is just.. too much. Of course, they call frequently, and Jisung visited him twice already after their first meet up and Minho once surprised the other by visiting him on his birthday last year, but spending those one weeks with Jisung is something that he never knew he would long for. He spent four weeks in total with Jisung out of the twenty-two years of his life and he doesn't know how he kept sane without the younger by his side all those years. 

So his heart flutters contentedly when Jisung nods, blush coating his squirrel cheeks. "So, it's like, a virtual study date?"

Minho laughs again, eyes close and head tilted back as Jisung just whines at the other end. "Hyung, stop teasing!" but Minho can still hear the smile on his voice. Minho giggles and looks at the boy. "Yeah, yeah. It's a virtual study date. I also have to make sure you and Lix are getting by just fine with this project of yours."

Speak of the devil.

Felix flings himself on top of Jisung's lap, giggling when his roommate groaned. "Hi, hyung! You called?"

Minho fondly smile at the sight in front of him. He have met Felix a lot of times now, given by how he's been with Chan longer than Minho has been with Jisung. Felix is really just such a warm person, Minho can't contain himself from smiling. "Hey, bub. How've you been?"

The freckled boy groans, head tilting back to rest on Jisung's shoulder who absentmindedly begins patting his hair. "Barely surviving this academic year. Our groupmates are a mess. All they did was copy paste everything from Wikipedia. It even still got those highlighted little numbers and all, so we'll have to redo everything and Jisung and I thinks about not putting their names for participation once we submitted it."

"Hell fucking yeah, I've taught you well, Lixie." 

Felix beams at him and gives him a flying kiss. Minho pretends to catch it and pockets it. "I'll make sure to give that one to Chan-hyung. Where is your boyfriend, by the way?"

"Oh, I was on the phone with him just a while ago, he's on the way there with Changbin hyung and Jinnie." 

As if on cue, the little bell hanging on top of the door on the café chimed and Minho turns to see the three of them coming in. He quickly waves his hand to get their attention and huffs dramatically when Changbin patted his shoulder. 

"Ah, heavy, heavy! Get off, do I look like a body builder to you?" Hyunjin laughs at that and Changbin lightly hit him on the arm, chuckling. 

The three of them quickly took a seat and Hyunjin leans on Minho's shoulder to fit in the frame, giving them a smile and a wave. "Hey! When are you two visiting? The last time you did was almost a year ago."

"Aww, did you miss us, Jinnie?" Jisung teases, yet Minho knows just how much the other misses Hyunjin too. Hyunjin huffs before smiling warmly again. "And what about it?"

Jisung just stuck his tongue out and Hyunjin did the same before Changbin snatches the phone away from Minho, laughing when Minho continues to whine.

Chan leans in to wave at them and the two of them waved back before turning to Changbin. "Woah! You look really good Changbin hyung!" Jisung starts.

"Aw, thank you-"

"Yeah, France's air really did good for you, huh, Changbin hyung?" Changbin leans across Minho to hit Hyunjin's arm who easily dodges him, both of them giggling high on their throat.

"Ah, it's not easy. Even my own boyfriend is turning against me." Changbin huffs.

"Come back here then! We've missed you." Jisung pouts which is, true. Changbin is Jisung and Felix's hyung that they grew up with, a non-related older brother almost. Him moving to France and not seeing him for almost a year now is probably not something easy to get used to.

"I've missed you two too, even though the both of you just teases me all the time. Are you taking care of yourselves?"

"We areee," Felix answers and beams when Chan leans in on the frame. "Hi, Channie hyung!"

Chan laughs and Minho can hear the other two giggling before Chan responds with a, "Hi, babe. Hey to you too, Jisung. When are you two coming to stay here for real?"

Minho leans in to see the screen just in time when Felix dramatically sighs again. "Unfortunately, we are not as galaxy brained as Changbin hyung to afford a scholarship there. So I guess you all have to wait until Innie graduated because there is no way we're leaving without him."

Minho's heart warms at the thought of that, of seeing Jisung anytime he wants someday. Possibly waking up to him everyday. Chan laughs. "Well, I'm pretty sure Seungmin would probably move there if you left Jeongin."

"Ah, stop it now you have your own phone and own boyfriend, let me talk to mine." Minho whines and quickly snatches his phone back now and the other three complains at first, Hyunjin muttering a 'whipped' under his breath that didn't go unnoticed by Minho (which also earned him a smack on the shoulder).

When Minho finally looks back on his phone, Felix is yawning and has his eyes close already and Jisung is just fondly smiling at him. Minho feels warmth spread across his neck and face. "What's got you all smiling like that, Han Jisung?"

"Nothing, hyung." Minho watches as Felix stands up and stretches, yelling a good bye to everyone before heading towards the opened bathroom door. "Ji, let's do our skin care before we both fall asleep."

"M'kay." Jisung hums before smiling back again at his boyfriend. "Well, that's my cue, now. Have to charge so I'll have energy for class and for the all nighter on the next twenty-four hours. See you all later?"

Minho turns the camera to the rest of them and they all said their agreement before bidding him and Felix a good night. Minho turns the camera back to him and smiles. "Rest up well, okay, Jisungie? I'll see you later."

Jisung hums again. "Mhm, yes, hyung. Have a good day too. Say hi to Minnie for me when he arrives. I love you."

"Yes, yes. I love you too."

Minho screenshots another gummy smile Jisung always gives him whenever he say those words before smiling and ending the call.

He sips his ice americano and sighs contentedly when the warmth never left his chest.

Anyone who's close with Jisung or even just acquainted knows he's an all-rounder, an ace you can say. He excels in rap and has an excellent voice and anyone from their university knows that, given that any event's crowds where Jisung is rumored to be performing doubles every time. He can dance better than an average person and is always the life of the party. Sure, he claims that he's no big brainer like Changbin, but Minho knows from three years of night facetimes that he does have a gift of cramming for a test the night before he takes it and still ace-ing it.

But he's not perfect (Minho still have doubts about that sometimes). Sure, Minho likes to tease him about doing everything he's asked to do really good, but anyone who's also close to him knows how much he sucks at multi-tasking. He's always focused on one task at a time, even as much as tuning out everything around him when he's filling up a glass to drink. 

Minho stares at his boyfriend from across his phone screen, thankful that Jisung finally decided to throw away his seven-year-old phone, because Minho feels like he's watching a video from the quality of the call. But that also means seeing the bags forming under Jisung's eyes. 

"Sungie, it's almost ten in the morning there. What time does your finals start?" Minho asks, absentmindedly flipping through his own textbook.

Almost thirty seconds probably had passed when there's still no response, and well, again, Jisung is not fond of multi-tasking so he tries again. "Sungie?"

"Huh?" Jisung looks up from his laptop to look at him. "Oh, I'm sorry, what was that, hyung?" 

Jisung'g glasses are nearly falling off his nose and Minho shouldn't find that as endearing as he did. Minho smiles and replies with a much softer tone. "You tired, baby?"

Jisung groans and leans his head back on his chair. Minho had a sense of Déjà vu. "My neck hurts so much." Jisung straightens up as best as he can, taking off his glasses before rubbing his eyes with his balled up fists that's mostly covered by sweater paws and Minho's heart is probably crawling up to his throat by now. "My eyes hurt too. It feels itchy and heavy and- ugh."

Minho coos again, but furrows his brows. "Well, what time are your finals? Do you have time to rest, babe?"

"Mm," Jisung lets out a long sigh, eyes closed and neck craning to the right to get rid of some of the tension in it. "My first final is at two until three-thirty later. And another one at five until seven. Have to submit this at noon though, so I'm gonna proofread it for the last time so I can nap."

"That's good. How's Lixie?"

He watches as Jisung slightly stands up from his chair to look at his roommate across him before chuckling. "He looks like shit."

There's a distant _hey!_ followed by a weakly thrown eraser on Jisung's way, Felix's tired but soft giggle following soon after. Felix drawls out louder, "You're one to talk. You look fucked up!"

"Not by me, unfortunately." Minho sighs dramatically, actually making Chan look up from his own desk to pull a face at him. Felix laughs heartily in the background and the blush on Jisung's face pleasing Minho just right.

"Ah, ah. What are you saying? So scandalous, this old man.” Jisung shakes his head and puts his glasses back on.

“Old man?!”

Jisung stucks his tongue out and Minho laughs. "'Kay, hurry and finish now so you can sleep." 

“Why should I listen to you, huh?”

“Because I’m an old man and I’m wiser and you’ll thank me later.”

Jisung's senses are probably heightened and he's currently working high on caffeine judging by the glance of empty cups of Iced Americano barely peeking in the frame. He knows it's Jisung's because Jisung is the only maniac that would still drink it even when there's a whole-ass storm happening outside (aside from Minho himself), and there literally is. It's loud enough that Minho can hear the winds against the window of the others' dorm. And it probably also explains why their dorms seems darker when the sun should already be up for two hours now.

(Jeongin drops by earlier, carrying a Starbucks cardboard carrier filled with five AA, fox-like eyes squinting harder at Jisung.

“This is, like, twenty-four espresso shots combined.” is his entrance. Minho watches as Jeongin gives the tray to Jisung, holding out his palm and pocketing the money Jisung dropped onto it. “You know if you want to die, you can just tell me.”)

Silence looms again for the next thirty minutes. Minho's already done with his paper and is just revising what he still don't quite understand on his syllabus. The only sound he can hear is the sound of the scribbling of pen from Chan and the rustle of a page turning every now and then from Felix (who now moves to sit on Jisung's bed just behind Jisung's chair). Jisung seems to be still proofreading their work, occasionally muttering a few things which Minho figures out to be probably something he's also revising on.

A few minutes passes by before the silence is broken by Jisung. "Holy fucking shit, I'm finally done. God damn it, I'm gonna drop out now, I swear to God."

"Language." 

"Sorry, Captain America." Jisung rolls his eyes at Chan who laughs in return. Felix gives a tired _whoo!_ before groaning when Jisung threw himself on top of the younger, the phone falling out of Jisung's grasp for a second and obscuring Minho's view on whatever's going on. Jisung immediately picks it up and giggled, angling it to rest on his bed's frame so the both of them can be visible.

"Ah, get off, you pig! How are you heavier than Changbin hyung?" Felix teases, though only tightens his arms around Jisung's waist.

Minho laughs with them. "Ah, that's good, baby. I'm proud of you." Jisung yawns and Minho can see Felix following right after, fighting the urge to yawn himself. Chan leans his head back on his chair so he could see the screen well, "You both should sleep now."

"Just need to revise one more thing, hyung. Won't take more than ten minutes."

"Mhm. How about you, Sungie?"

"I'm just gonna wait for Felix, hyung." Chan smiles and nods. 

Minutes pass again and the storm outside Jisung and Felix's window just gets louder. Felix has his eyebrows furrowed as he reads something on his paper and Chan went back to writing whatever he was writing before. Jisung's currently laying on his stomach facing Minho as he mindlessly scrolls at what seems to be Felix's phone and Minho just.. stares.

Minho is always zoning out, though. And he does simply likes staring, whether or not he meant to do it. He stares and just blinks sometimes when someone's talking to him and he does it in a way to show that he's listening or if he has nothing to respond or just didn't know what to say.

But to Jisung, he just.. stares. Everything's different with him, though, because whenever he looks at Jisung there just seems to be so much he wants to say and so much that needs to be said. Thoughts continously gather inside his head as he takes in as much as he can while staring at him, trying to figure out how to form it into one coherent thought. Han Jisung is just so beautiful and wonderful to look at and to think about and Minho simply can't wrap his mind about how Jisung is his. How he got so lucky. How Jisung is even real.

There's a chuckle at the end of the line and Minho breaks out of his trance, looking directly at the owner of the laugh. Jisung's smiling, lips heart-shaped and cheeks so wonderfully full. "Ah, hyungie. You're staring."

"Mhm." Minho hums, just like he always does when words die on his throat. He always gets caught staring at Jisung, both by other people or Jisung himself. He huffs, embarrassment crawling up to his face before snapping his gaze down at Jisung's hoodie.

Or, well.

"Is that my hoodie, Jisungie?" Minho asks, squinting his eyes at the all familiar design of his old high school's logo. 

Red creeps up on Jisung's face as he huffs. "How can you be so sure?"

"That's literally my school's name and logo at your chest." He squints his eyes more, trying to read what was written below the logo. "Or maybe your name is also 'Lee Minho'?"

Jisung pouts for getting caught and Minho wants to kiss him stupidly on his stupid perfect lips. "Hey! Who knows? Maybe I _did_ attend your school. Who do you think kept putting all those love notes on your locker?"

"So it was _you_ putting them there. You should've said so before, then. We could have been dating all this time."

Jisung giggles at that and Minho joins him. Jisung open his eyes and lay down his head on his arms, staring at him intently through the screen. "Ah, hyungie. Thank you for always playing with me and being silly. I love you, you know?"

"I know." Minho smiles back and his heart feels so full, afraid that the contents are gonna start pouring out. "I love you too."

"For the record," Jisung starts. "I would definitely put love notes on your locker."

"Is that so? Should I start calling the numbers written on the notes back?"

"No, no!" Jisung shakes his head, eyes slowly blinking from probably tiredness. "You can't, you can't. They're not mine. They'll steal you away. Can't have that."

"They can't steal me away, Sungie. Or, well. They can't steal me away from you. I won't let them."

Jisung gave him his gummy smile once again, red cheeks full and Minho slightly deflates at the thought of not being there to hug and kiss him whenever he wants (Also read: all the time).

There's silence afterwards, and only for a few seconds before it was broken by Felix yet again.

"Are you fucking kidding me?" Felix exclaims, voice slightly rising from its original tone. He's reading something from his phone which Jisung apparently already dropped. 

Jisung stands up and pushes his head against Felix, reading whatever was on the phone. Minho laughs at the contrasting way Jisung dramatically groans as Felix cheerily whoops, hugging Jisung as they both fall back on Jisung's bed.

"Mind telling me about what's going on?" Minho asks, moving his chair to the left as Chan squeezes in the frame.

"School e-mailed. All exams are postponed until further notice because of the storm." Jisung groans again and Felix made a little happy wiggle in his hold.

"Isn't that great news, though?" Chan asks.

"I fucking love the way I'm disappointed at the thought of studying all of that just for exams to be cancelled." Jisung sighs. "This is a mixed feeling, we should celebrate."

"Yeah, get out the good wine."

"What you two need to do," Minho starts. "Is to sleep."

"Not now! Judging by the storm, classes are most likely to be suspended until tomorrow. I feel like I got injected by an adrenaline supplement." Felix grins and Jisung laughs when he tried to fight back his yawn.

Minho chuckles and raises his eyebrows. "How are you so sure about that, though?" 

Felix puts both of his hand on his chest. " _My breasts can always tell when it's going to rain. It's like I have ESPN or something._ "

Chan actually guffaws at that and Jisung giggles as Minho just blinks at them. He jots it down to his mental list of Aussie Things And Their Influence on Jisung, Something he'd never understand.

"No, but for real. I checked the weather and it says the storm won't be fully calm until at least Thursday night."

"Well, they did do well on their projects, though." Chan stands up and stretches. "We should reward them at least something."

"Ooh, dirty." Jisung wiggles his eyebrows, earning a laugh from Felix. He sighs dramatically again. "Have to turn you down, though, hyung. I have a boyfriend and Felix is gonna strangle me."

"Who says we can't share?" Minho laughs as Jisung playfully smacks Felix's arms. "I'm just kidding, I would strangle the both of you."

"As I was saying," Chan shakes his head, smiling. "You kids want to see the Eiffel Tower?"

Minho frowns at that and looks up to where Chan's standing. "It's way past our building's curfew hours, hyung."

Chan gives him a questioning look. "When did that stop us from sneaking out to get wasted on Changbin's apartment?"

"Come on, hyung!" Minho looks back at the two boys who are both now laying on their stomachs, Felix now draped over Jisung's back. "We wanna see the Eiffel Tower at night again! Last time we saw it, Jinnie didn't let us take some pictures!"

(Minho laughs at the memory of Hyunjin lying about getting arrested if they took a photo of the Eiffel Tower at night. The image of Felix, Jeongin, and Jisung excitedly walking around and Jisung pulling on his sleeve to find a good place where he can pose is still clear. They didn't get to take pictures -as much as both Minho and Jisung wanted to-, he just didn't want to spoil whatever Hyunjin's bullshit is and plus, it is entertaining. He did get to kiss Jisung under it which is, let's be honest, textbook romance. 

Minho mentally patted himself on the back. There's more Eiffel Tower Nights he's planning to take Jisung to anyways.)

There's nonstop whining at the other line and Minho sighs, closing his eyes for a moment and rubbing it to take a tad bit of tiredness away.

"Hey," Jisung starts and Minho looks at him. "We get that you guys are tired. You don't have to, you know?"

Minho just smiles at him and stands up, already pushing their dorm's window up. "No, fuck that. You guys are seeing the Eiffel Tower tonight."

Jisung cheers and Felix gives them a warm smile and after putting both of their jackets on, Chan look out of their window for a moment before nodding, carefully and silently sneaking out of it with Minho following suit. Minho mentally thanked their university again for putting the both of them on the first floor before the both of them bolt out of their school ground.

He's done this countless of time before, whether sneaking out for a drink at Changbin's apartment or Chan's shenanigans to go buy something at a convenient store. Chan calls out to him. "I called the others." A huff. "They said they're on their way."

Minho has his phone angled downwards with the camera facing up. He managed to catch up on Chan who took his phone from his hand and stretched his hands, angling it better.

"Woah," he hears Jisung sigh, Felix giddily laughing next to him who's filming the whole thing on his phone. "Who says romance is dead? Our boyfriends are literally sneaking out at three in the morning just so we can see the Eiffel Tower at night. Felix, how are we so lucky? Did we save a country on our past lives?"

Chan and Minho shares a laugh at that before turning to the familiar corner, their sprinting slowing down into a jog as they passed the almost empty sidewalk leading to the Eiffel Tower.

They finally stop and Minho puts his hand on his knees, catching his breath fast but steady, almost heaving. He can hear the other two cheering at them and smiles, sticking his tongue out at the two of them before giving up and sitting on the sidewalk. It's strangely empty anyways so he doesn't have to worry about being in anyone's way.

Chan gives him his phone back to call Felix in his own phone, the others arriving just two minutes later.

Hyunjin slumps down beside Minho and squeezes his head to fit in the frame again. "What are you two thinking about that convinces you that it's a good idea to make us run here?"

"First of all, it was originally only supposed to be Chan hyung and Minho hyung." Jisung starts. "Secondly, this is not our idea and we didn't know you guys would be going too."

Seungmin joins them on the sidewalk, waving at the two through Chan's phone. "Let Chan hyung do his thing. He's getting older so he wants to spend time with us as long as he still can."

The group laughs at that and Chan whines. "Ah, I'm literally only a year older than Minho. It's more fun this way, anyways."

Changbin gasps. "You hear that, Minho hyung? Chan hyung just called you boring."

"Am I not fun for you anymore, Chris?" Minho wipes an invisible tear. Chan just closes his eyes and sighs, still laughing.

"Wait, where's Jeongin, anyways?" Seungmin asks, already taking out his own phone. "Wait, I don't care. Let's call him anyways."

"What if he's still sleeping?"

"Press X to doubt." Felix chimes and Minho repeatedly begins saying 'X' outloud. "Ah, hang up your phones. I'm gonna call the group chat instead." Seungmin orders.

Chan and Felix hung up already and Minho's thumb is already hovering over the end call button before Jisung whines. "Nooo. I don't wanna hang up with hyung yet. I'm just gonna share with Felix's phone."

The others look at him and Minho just shrugs. "Well, you heard the princess."

Jisung whines with a _hey!_ the same time Seungmin calls the group. Felix decided to be an ass for a moment, making them wait until Jeongin picked up to following only to pick his own phone up not more than three seconds later. "You know, you could've just called Jeongin alone and Ji and I could've just stayed sharing his FaceTime with Minho hyung."

"Ayen-ah~" Hyunjin cheerfully greeted. "You've been studying?"

"No. I've been playing video games." Jeongin answered, mocking Hyunjin's tone.

Chan raises an eyebrow. "Don't you have exams too?"

"Yeah. But it's storming so." Jeongin shrugs.

"You knew it's gonna be suspended?"

"No. It's just a risk I'm willing to take."

Changbin shakes his head disapprovingly as Minho laughs out loud. "Look at this kid- Hey! You should've been studying. I'm gonna hit you when I see you."

Jeongin gives the camera a smile and nods his head enthusiastically. "Okay! If you can reach me, then why not?"

"This kid-! Hyung, hold me back!" Changbin says half-heartedly, trying to grasp out of Chan's grip as he playfully holds him back. Jeongin laughs with his eyes nearly turning into crescent. 

"Innie, stop playing already. You suck at video games, why are you still playing?" Hyunjin whines when Jeongin turned to face his computer again. Jeongin shrugs again. "That didn't stop you before, did it, hyung?"

Minho laughs again. "Hey! Jeongin's on a roll tonight. I've always taught you guys well!"

Jeongin winks at them before squinting his eyes. "Are you all together? Where are you?"

"Oh, yeah!" Seungmin gives his phone to Hyunjin who begins running closer to the Eiffel Tower, the group following in close. He stretches his arm to make sure the Tower and the whole group is in view and Minho feels his own lips forming into a smile when Jeongin stares at it wide-eyed.

"Ah, it's really pretty!" And there it is. No matter how Jeongin is always.. play fighting with his hyungs, he never loses his child-like wonder and that's what Minho loves a lot about the younger.

By this time, Jeongin's attention is already solely focused on them, his and Felix and Jisung's eyes shining- although, much dimmer due to the quality-, but it makes Minho's heart aches the same. Makes the longing he feels in his chest intensifies just the same. It's when moments like this when he truly wishes everyone could be with each other; when the world seems to disappear for a moment and there's no one here but him and his friends. 

He vaguely thinks about the last time the trio were here. The group managed to continue the lie to the other three that taking photos is illegal, and convinced them it's okay if no one's gonna see it. They all managed to get a group photo in front of it, but the three are still skeptical to take more individual shots. But that's fine. Minho doubts they would forget the memory without a camera to capture it. For Minho, at least, because everything's still engraved in his mind. The way Seungmin and Changbin pester Jeongin to no end, Jeongin laughing and complaining but making no effort to push them away. The way Hyunjin kept on dragging Felix around to take photos of him on different spots ("It's okay if the Eiffel Tower isn't visible!") as Chan just strolls behind them, sometimes getting roped into ridiculous poses by Jisung and Felix. The way Jisung never let go of his hands and kisses him fully wherever and whenever he wants, making Minho fall in love with him with every step their intertwined fingers take them.

"I miss you guys so much." Jeongin whispered and for the first time that night, no matter how unusual it is, no one dared to crack a joke. And maybe they're all thinking the same way too. Feeling the same way Minho does. Silence has passed yet again and they're all just staring at the tower in front of them. Minho manages to finally break his gaze away from it and turns to look at Jisung, catching his eye already and Minho feels extra warm.

Jisung breaks the silence. "Ah, Jeongin-ah. You're gonna make Chan-hyung cry. His weak heart wouldn't be able to take it."

This made the whole group into a frenzy and Minho laughs loud with them, cheeks hurting and eyes stinging from tears from laughing. Chan's laughing himself, despite being the target of teasing, face red and dimples seemingly deeper than they've ever been.

They all took an updated version of the group photo in Hyunjin's phone, with Seungmin's phone facing the camera so the other three can pose as well and as much as Minho wants to live in that moment for as long as he can, he had to remind everybody that they'll have to go back soon. They'll probably be lucky if they're not in trouble in the next five minutes.

So that's where Minho found himself after two minutes. Sprinting back all the way from the tower and back to their university, which is always exciting than going on the way there. He can feel his legs and lungs already burning because, well, he is no Chan and he's been running around for how many minutes now just to save their asses from possible punishments. He never fully gets why their school has curfew in the first place, but he figures that that makes it even more exhilarating. He'll never get to experience this otherwise, running through the night in Paris as they passed houses to houses, Changbin competing with Chan as Hyunjin nearly trips every five steps, Minho grabbing onto Seungmin's wrist so the latter will be never left behind and the giggles and laughs coming from Seungmin's phone.

Minho feels like he's gonna pass out the moment his feet finally lands on their dorm's carpeted floor, adrenaline finally draining and exhaustion coming in. His eyes hurts so much from the lack of sleep for the past twenty-two hours and from staring at his screen for six hours straight _and_ for reading for literally the whole day. He’s a little dizzy from the lack of food in his system and he’s quite concern about how his whole body literally aches. His legs' muscles are so close to cramping too from the run they did all the way back to the dorms, luckily avoiding getting caught just in time when their RA did his nightly check ups. He slumps back down on his chair, catching his breath before looking back at his phone screen.

Something inside his chest flutters and he smiles warmly at the scene in front of him, chuckling softly at the way Jisung's cheeks are squished on his arm where he's laying. There are light snores falling from his boyfriend's lips and he wonders just when and how did Jisung fall asleep when he and Chan are loudly running back to the dorms. 

"Ah, they must've been so tired." Minho jolts from his seat and looked up at Chan who was now towering over him, also looking at the screen.

Minho smiles at the way Chan's looking at the screen, teasing him and snapping him out of his trance. "Aish, look at that. I can feel your heart eyes dripping onto me. Ah, so fond of Yongbokie~"

"Look who's talking. You turn into a mush when Felix does anything too!"

"That's everyone's natural reaction to him, can you blame me?"

Chan laughs, so full yet so quiet, aware of the time and the sleeping boys on the screen. Felix moves from his sleeping spot and turned to bury his face on his twin's neck. Minho hears Jisung unconciously sigh contentedly.

"Go shower now, go shower now! You're seconds away from melting and I'll have to clean up your mush self and deliver it to Korea." He pushes Chan on the direction of their bathroom.

Chan just gives him a breathy laugh before ruffling his hair. "Okay, okay. I will. You get ready for bed too, okay?"

"Mhm. Yes, hyung."

Chan makes a beeline towards their shared bathroom and Minho leans back on his chair. He can feel his eyes starting to get droopy so he stands up and hurriedly plug in his phone to charge, not wanting to hang up yet and deciding to just sleep with FaceTime on. He stretches and yawns, eyes dropping to the piece of paper lying next to his phone before picking it up.

He smiles again before carefully putting the plane tickets away to his drawer, excitement bubbling up inside him at the thought of finally seeing his boyfriend.

Just five more days.

**Author's Note:**

> (Hyunjin tagged him and everyone on a photo later that night. One was the group photos they've taken an hour before and the others are shots of when the last three visited France.
> 
> The last photo was a stolen shot of Minho and Jisung. The shot was taken close to them with the Eiffel Tower's lights illuminating the both of them. Minho can't see half of their face, but their eyes still portrayed the smiles Minho's hand hid as he cupped Jisung's face for a perfectly unintentional kiss.
> 
> **jinniehyun**  
>  sorry for lying to you three 🤭 **#hyuncam** )


End file.
